Road to Happiness
by depression76
Summary: Minako never realized how happy she was walking towards Rei. Warning: FULL OF FLUFF!


**Road to Happiness**

* * *

**A/N: **OMG, a song fic! Sorry, I watch too much K-On!. This is from Mitsu overload. By the way, try listening to Mio's 'Pure Pure Heart' while reading this (download at gendou DOT com). I did and that's how this sack of fluffiness was born *choking on too much sweetness. That song is a sin I tell you!

Anyway, like it, don't like it, I'll listen to your comments, so don't forget to review!

**Summary: **Minako never realized how happy she was walking towards Rei.

**Disclaimer: "**PGSM's MINE! GET REI AND MINAKO TOGETHER ALREADY!" *police siren sounded, depression76 was arrested for copyright infringement.

PGSM does not belong to me (T.T), and so does this song! It's K-On!'s.

* * *

_My head is filled with thoughts.  
It's about to overflow, so I'm a little worried.  
For now, I'll plug it up with my headphones. __  
(Don't stop the music!)_

"Hum hum hum…hum hum… " a teenage girl walked down the familiar street, humming with the music as she goes. Shielded under a baseball cap and large sunglasses, she was just like any other person walking beneath the blue summer sky.

A hand tugged at her orange earphones' wire as she weaved through the crowd, a smile appeared as a particular person's face appeared on her mind. Her hand began to shook in anticipation and the smile grew.

_I'll say that I want the things I want;  
I'll say that I want to do the things I want to do;  
But I also have words I can't say.  
(Can't stop my heartbeat!)_

First a smile, then a kiss and last a tight, bear hug.

Or was a kiss enough? On the…lips? The undercover idol giggled even more, feeling heat on her pale cheeks.

How would that person react? _She probably stutters and scold idol with a red face._

What should she do then? _Give a smile and cue 'Ara, Reiko, as uptight as ever I see.'_

If asked why she was here, what would she say then? _Why? Well…I wanted to see you, of course._

The idol unconsciously let out a faint blush, she had never been _that _open with anyone before! But, this time, Minako had a reason to be open with that person. She had been thinking about _it_ since their last meeting at Usagi's wedding. And the reason why.

That person had shed tears, had prayed, and had fought to her best ability in her sake. That person had been by her side throughout that painful journey. She had pestered the idol, irritated the idol, awed the idol, and even had run around town calling her '_Princess', _

Minako owed her life to that girl. If not for her, she won't even be here to hum a song in this particularly nice day. Oh, and Usagi too of course. But only that person could make her heart race this fast without being here to get scolded for it.

She shook her head and let out a smile. Her eyes strayed over her surroundings, and the caramel orbs widened upon a sight. Minako stopped in her tracks. Her smile widens, not realizing that the people around started to gawk at the beauty of her smile.

_Suddenly! A chance arrives.  
Coincidentally, we're on the same road home.  
Wow! The balloon in my chest swells.  
Suddenly, my feet start to float in midair,  
Riding on the rising air current _

Just a way in front of her was that person. Clad in her grey uniform with that skirt and walking briskly along the pavement was the person Minako had been looking for all morning. Why wear a uniform in summer? Minako doesn't even care. Her eyes were glued at that person's slim figure, and her heart began to race.

_Should I?_

_Can I?_

_Will she let me?_

Doubt began to cloud her mind. Her smile faltered.

She'd came this far, why did she stopped?

Why can't her feet move when she needed it to?

The ear buds in her ears suddenly throbbed and the song's lyrics came to mind. The idol smiled, remembering a quote she read somewhere on the internet. She just knew it would be useful someday. '_Music speaks when words failed'. _

_Songs studded with words of love  
Should be honest.  
I'll walk along, casually humming. __  
(Don't stop the music!)_

_A melody sweeter than cotton candy,  
A rhythm even hotter than fireworks -  
Even though I can say that I like the songs I like…  
(Can't stop my heartbeat!)_

Her feet began to move to a slow walk, then into a fast-paced jog and finally into a full run. People started to make way on the road for the idol hurricane, her smile contagious to her surroundings. That person's face, that person's voice, that person's smile, all of them started to flood her mind. Her ears couldn't keep up with what the song was saying in her ears anymore. There was only one thing in her mind, and that was what she had set out to do since leaving the apartment hours ago. She won't let anyone or anything stop her. Come hell or high water, she will do _it!_

_Surprise attack! A pinch comes along.  
You might have heard my humming.  
No! For the first time, our eyes meet;  
I feel happy, but I'm embarrassed.  
I'm about to run away – what should I do?_

She picked up her pace when she saw that person turned to her right and started heading towards the stairway to the shrine. Her heart race in tandem with her footsteps. The idol's vision was concentrated on that person's figure, slightly in disbelief that that person hasn't found her out yet, with that sixth sense of hers. Finally, with only a short way between them, Minako raised her voice. This is now or never!

"Rei!"

_Run as fast as you can to the roadside,  
My trembling pure pure heart! __  
Feelings of the newborn, fluffy clouds,  
High up in that endlessly clear sky,  
I want to chase after you, but the traffic light is red.  
I __Don't__ mind._

That person flinched in surprise, and turned around. Black hair framing her face, Hino Rei's dark chocolate eyes widened at the sight in front of her. Her jaw almost drops and hit the ground.

"Wha-what the _hell! _Minako!"

Right there before her own two eyes, was the Japan's beloved idol. Hidden under the guise of a baseball cap and sunglasses that won't work on Rei, the idol had taken a running jump after she called Rei's name and was now sailing through the air towards the slightly flabbergasted miko.

"Catch me!" The idol's gale of laughter was like clear bell chimes that soothe the soul. Minako's laughter was certainly contagious, for the miko even had a small smile upon her face for seeing this childish act, to her own chagrin. She had no other choice, doesn't she?

Now turning her whole body around, Rei opened her arms wide and let out an amused grin to Minako's utter delight.

"Come here, you baka,"

_Ah, turn the volume up.  
Look, I'll search for what makes my heart throb.  
I feel like we'll be able to meet  
In this place again and again._

With a soft thump, the idol landed on top the struggling-to-stand miko, her laughter never stops even when her companion sways dangerously on the spot because of the impact. Minako closed her eyes when she felt Rei's arms curled around her petite form and marveled of how comfortable it was to be engulfed in the miko's embrace.

Of how right it felt to feel and be this way.

If possible, Minako wouldn't want to move away from her spot. And the miko seems to be thinking the same thing when her arms tightened around the idol.

"Baka.." a soft mutter sounded in Minako's ears as they were now free of the ear buds which had fallen somewhere during her jump.

Not that she minded it. Rei's voice was much better than any song if possible.

A contented sigh and the idol's arms tightened around her companion's neck

"Oh, _Rei_…"

This was what she had wished for, all these time.

And it was graciously granted, by the one person she loves the most.

The music came out from the abandoned ear buds, singing the song that had accompanied the idol from the beginning of today until the very end.

Fly _Fly out there to where you are,  
My pure pure heart! __  
If you'll accept it, I won't be afraid.  
When these feelings crossed through the vast atmosphere,  
You disappeared from my sight on the other side of the street.  
I __Don't mind__._

* * *

**A/N: **Oh my God, what have I written? Too. Much. Fluff! Aagh… *dying


End file.
